


temporary

by softchippy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Depression, Eating Disorder, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:45:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softchippy/pseuds/softchippy
Summary: bae joohyun can see ghosts since she was young and had always ignored it , now that she is an adult and had recently moved to a new apartment for a cheap price for unkown reasons . now she had moved in she knew why... it was inhabited by a ghost





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first ever thing (?) that i have posted online and uhh it was supposed to be a oneshot but it got too long ! HAHAHA 
> 
> it's inspired by the webtoon my boo ! 
> 
> im open to comments ! so please leave some !

_it had always been a burden to me and so i ignored them without much thought . if not they would weigh me down and i would never get to lead my life the way i planned ._

 

joohyun had bought this loft without thinking twice as it was cheap , she had already arrived before her moving van was anywhere near the place . she waited outside for a few minutes before the summer heat had gotten to her , as she opened the door she was confronted face to face with a girl , she kept a cool face and ignored her despite the girl staring at her with excitement . she let out a sigh ‘ no wonder this place was cheap … there was a ghost living here . ‘ she grumbled and waited for the movers . as long as she could remember joohyun had the ability to see and talk to ghost but to her it was a burden and she would rather ignore them than acknowledge their existence because it was just easier that day but now that she was living with one she tried her best to ignore her ..

a month had passed and it was getting harder for joohyun to ignore the girl becasue she was constantly trying to get her attention or would be too close for joohyun’s comfort and sometimes interrupt her as she worked . joohyun had crashed on the couch since she was lazy to go up to her bed , she woke up to the girl kissingher and she fell off the couch in surprise . “ y-you can see me ! you see me !! “ said the girl and now the girl is infront of her staring into her eyes as joohyun blushed . she looked away and ran towards her door as she tried to open it the lock wouldnt respond , before she knew it the girl’s hand went through her head . “ YOU CANT JUST RUN AWAY BECAUSE THINGS GOT AWKWARD ! “ as soon as the girl had said that the lock worked and joohyun was out ther door “ NO DONT LEAVE MISS BAE JOOHYUN !! “ she heard the girl shout before she ran towards her friend’s home . the last ime she had been involved with a ghost was 17 years ago and now she had broke that streak

 

“ wake up , i have to go to work “ yerim said as she shook joohyun quite violently to wake her up , the girl groaned in response as she opposed to be be awake so early in the morning . “ no no whining i let you barge into my home at midnight with no questions so now you have to leave . “ she continued on until joohyun woke up eventually with a loud whine . “ why did you even come running anyway ? “ yerim asked wanting to inquire the exact reason why joohyun barged into her home in the middle of the night , joohyun gave a loud sigh . “ there was huge mouse at my place and so i came here and could i stay here for a few days ?. “ joohyun replied lying through her teeth and yerim had bought it as she gave her friend a nod and money for her taxi back to her home .‘ i should go get my laptop and things at home ... but i dont want to run into her .. ‘ joohyun sighed to herself scratching the back of her neck contemplating whether or not to go back to her apartment so she could continue with her work .

 

_ghosts cant leave the place they died … which sucks for them and for me as i have to live with one at the moment_

 

 

joohyun swallowed hard as she entered her home , she opened the door and walked in checking every nook and corner for the young female ghost to which she could not find to her relief . she hopped into her room and got her things and once again she looked out for the ghost girl and fortunately she wasnt there .as she walked to the door there she noticed the girl , her eyes were desperate and even if she was ghost joohyun could see her trembling . “ WAIT ! I KNOW YOU HAVE TO WORK AND ALL . YOU ILLUSTRATE AND TRANSLATE BOOKS FROM KOREAN TO ENGLISH RIGHT ?! I HAVE BEEN WATCHING YOU … “ said the ghost her voice cracking a little .

“ i mean i had no choice … but please dont leave “ she continued , joohyun sighed knowing she cant avoid this but what could she do ? she’s living with the girl there’s no way she can stay at yerim’s forever …

“ i’ll comeback after work and we will talk about it alright ? “ she replied looking at the younger girl now beaming me . without hesitation and a second thought joohyun left her home for the nearby cafe to think about the conversation she was going to have with the young ghost .

 

_her name is son seungwan.. she had died 3 years ago cause of death at the age of 20‘ suffocation caused by vomit in the airway after having a birthday party and falling asleep while intoxicated ‘_

 

it was somewhere after dinner when she headed home , even though she had thought long and hard about it she still didnt know what to say to her once she had gotten the conversation started . either way she headed home but before she went inside joohyun went to the side ofher home to check on where the younger ghost is and to her surprise she was laughing while watching the television . ‘ i must’ve left it on the other night and didnt turn it off even after i came back ... well at least she’s enjoying herself ‘ joohyun thought to herself as she smiled a little at the thought of the girl having fun even after death . content with what she had seen she went inside to be greeted with the laughing girl who had fallen off the couch laughing and was now sprawled on the floor . ‘ i might as well let her enjoy it while it lasts . ‘ she thought smiling again and that’s when the laughing ghost had looked up and smiled at her and before she knew it joohyun grew flustered and blushed . she cleared her throat before starting . “ i guess we have to talk now . “ joohyun suggested as she sat herself on the couch next to the girl .

“ i-i apologise for last night and earlier! i shouldnt have done that ! “ said the girl who bowed her head and accidentally went phased through joohyun’s chest , she retracted as soon as she noticed . “ i-i’m sorry ! “ she continued .

“ i-it’s fine . “ joohyun breathed calming herself down . “ i should explain why i ignored you for so long . ghost are a burden to me and i dont want that burden and so i decided long ago it would be better to ignore than to acknowledge their existence . they would ask too much from me and would rely on me to do certain tasks and if i were to refuse they would belittle me and i dont want to experience that … “ joohyun explained staring at her feet in deep thought .

"h-hey i dont know what happened to you to feel this way but ! i wont make you do any of those things ! my parents had bought me this place after they decided to move abroad to help my sister study and i was mostly alone . i decided to live with someone when i grew up , let it be a lover or a roommate but just someone . i never got the chance because when i grew up my life ended . i thought of it as a dream but after awhile i accepted my death and witnessed my things getting stored . i thought about disappearing but then you moved in and ever since then thoughts of disappearing had faded … but if you want me to leave i will . .. “ seungwan replied with a look of determination on her face .

 

joohyun told her that she would think about it later and of she decided to leave it would just be to prove where she stood on her living situation . seungwan seemed to have understood and so they left the conversation to continue for another day. 


	2. why am i afraid ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH I NEVER EXPECTED ANYONE TO READ THIS TBH ( OKAY JUST MY FRIENDS ) BUT THANK YOU SO MUCH !! im overjoyed like im grateful that you guys read this !! but now to the serious part .. my updates will be irregular but i will try my best to finish this before school starts ! again thank you so much and enjoy this chapter ~~   
> \- charlie out !

_‘ she’s clinging to me but at the same time she isnt .. this a different feeling from her .. it’s odd but somehow comforting ? ‘_

 

the next few days it seemed like seungwan distanced herself from joohyun as much as possible , not wanting the older girl to leave because for once she had company after three years of isolation . seungwan sat on the porch watching the wind rustle the leaves on the trees over the fence , she imagined how the wind use to feel on her skin and how warm the sun must be at this time of year . she reached out over the porch to only have part of her hand disappear only appearing after she retracted , ‘ right … i cant leave or not i’ll disappear for good ..’ she thought to herself as she laid there trying to remember how it had to feel physical things . it’s what she missed the most about being alive , the fact that it has been three years since she died and her not being abled to feel the wooden floors or the walls didnt really bother her that much after the first year but what did bother her was the feeling of the wind and the warmth or coldness of the weather for so long she couldnt tell when it month it was until the seasons changed but now she didnt care as long as she had company she didnt count the days or months . she looked to the side only to find the older girl sprawled next to her , her eyes closed , she looked calm as ever and this was the first time seungwan saw her this calm ever since she moved here . the younger girl went closer and hugged joohyun even though she couldnt physically touch the girl , seungwan hugged her the best she could yearning for physical contact . she let herself be in the comfort and saftey of the older girl as she was alseep and before she knew it she closed her eyes as well and just listened to joohyun’s heartbeat . it was calming and for now the only thing she needed .

 

_you cant really expect something from someone who only seeks consolation ._

joohyun woke up to seungwan cuddling her and she couldnt help but smile , the girl still needed love and support even though she is a ghost . but slowly risen not wanting to let seungwan know she was up and it would’ve worked if she didnt have fallen back , seungwan got straight up to lend a hand but her hand went straight through joohyun’s _._ joohyun got up and brushed herself off without much effort but seungwan seemed to have been stuck in place , for the first time in the years she had been dead this was the first time it actually dawned on her that she was in fact dead and not living and breathing unlike the girl she lived with . she shook it off before joohyun would notice and smiled though the hurt was still evident in her eyes . “ are you okay ?! “ she asked when she saw the older girl rub her back to which she replied with a nod and headed back inside and seungwan followed suit . joohyun headed to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea , seungwan took this moment to take a peek at what joohyun was working on and to her surprise she was illustrating a children’s book that was titled baby shark , seungwan was amazed at the artwork that joohyun had produced , it was both cute and capturing making it easier for kids to concentrate on . as she looked at the pictures she eventually came to the end but she couldnt scroll down to see the rest which made her pout .

joohyun turned around to see the pouting seungwan staring defeatnigly at her computer screen which made her chuckle , it gained the attention of the young ghost which instantly made her disappear into the ceiling above . joohyun quickly followed her to the bedroom upstairs and found her sat near the window quite embarrassed , no actually extremely embarrassed at the fact that joohyun saw her pout . “ come on i’ll scroll for you if you want to see the whole thing . “ joohyun called as she went downstairs only to find that seungwan had beaten her to her laptop waiting eagerly to see more . joohyun placed her cuo of tea on the coffee table and scrolled through her illustrations slowly so seungwan could read it .    “ ah i think it would be better if the mama shark said ‘ may not ‘ instead of ‘ cannot ‘ cause it would sound less harsh . “ seungwan pointed out and joohyun agreed since it was a children’s book . the rest of the day was spent scrolling through joohyun’s project and seungwan correcting some of the phrases joohyun used . 

 

_i always called you without saying your name but now for some reason i desperately want your name to roll off my tongue . i want to know how your name sounds when its my voice that calls for it ._

as slow as the day had started it ended quite quickly , before the two knew it nightfall had already came and joohyun’s stomach was grumbling to tell it’s owner that it was starving . it resulted in joohyun blushing and seungwanchuckling at the blushing girl which made her blush even harder , joohyun tried to hit seungwan to tell the girl to stop laughing but her hand went straight through seungwan’s shoulder and the mood fell . seungwan had stopped laughing and gave a sad smile while looking at joohyun’s hand which had already returned to the owner . “ a-ah .. i’ll stop .. “ was the only thing seungwan could manage .                                                                                                                                                “ s-seungwan … i-i “ joohyun replied as she looked at seungwan apologetically , tears had piled near the edges of seungwan’s eyes as they begged to fall . seungwan immediately stood up and took a deep breath .                                                                                                                                                                                                                                     “ a-anyways , miss bae joohyun you should sleep you have to hand this early and i dont want you to miss your deadline . “ seungwan stuttered as phased through the glass door and onto the porch . she sat there looking up at the starry sky wondering why she was still here on the other side joohyun stood reluctant to go comfort seungwan but she stuck in place as much as every inch of her body screamed at her to move she just couldnt . there she sat staring at the most beautiful girl she had ever met crying through a glass door a few steps away from her and she couldnt even move to go and comfort her .                                                                                                                                                                                    ‘ im so pathetic why cant i go to her ? why cant i go to seungwan like i did when i went to her ? ‘ she thought with a sigh of defeat . she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her head on them as she stared at seungwan’s beautiful hair and her eyes traced every curve she could see before she knew it she fell asleep .


	3. im sorry you had to go this way

_the day i met you was a day i thought i had someone but oh how i was wrong , never have i regretted anything more than meeting you ._

 

_ever since i was young i felt different , well being able to see the dead makes you pretty special and when my parents discovered my ability they hid me away from the world unless it was a special occasion . being young you dont really mind if you had something to entertain you with and it was that simple for meuntil i got bored of course , as a child being occupied isnt that easy for an extended period of time ._

 

_that was when i begged my parents to send me to school , watching the other children in my neighbourhood walk home from school with their group of friends made me curious to experience and after all the begging they allowed me to go to elementary school and was i glad . the teacher had introduced me to the class and i was excited to make friends immediately , there was a seat at the front of the class next to the window and the girl next to me smiled with joy . class started and so the first day of school began ._

 

_after class a few of the students gathered around me eager to meet me or so i thought . instead they came to tell me about the previous girl who transferred , her name was kang seulgi ,had passed because of an accident that happened straight after she transferred . the father was an abusive drunk that would hit her till one day she ran away from him and was unfortunately in a hit and run case with a truck that was passing by . i wouldve cared lessif i didnt have to pass by the alley that she was killed everyday , her ghost lingers there , lonely and calling out to her father that she mustve missed dearly even though after all the horrible things he mustve done to her . for the first few months i didnt give her the time of day but the more i passed by her , the more i felt to engage with her as a child you wanted to have friends to play with them and as a human you want attention . one day after school , my friends had invited me to play kickball with them and as much as i wanted to play and win , i had the urge to talk to seulgi and so i declined the offer . as i walked , i felt my heart race , was i nervous of actually talking to a ghost or maybe it was because i wanted to impress her . i soon arrived at the alley where she always was , there she was sitting down tracing shapes on the floor , though it didnt make any shapes it was all what she could do to pass the time . i stood infront of her blocking the sun . “ h-hi “ i stuttered out to get her attention , she looked at me , my heart beat has started to pace , her brown eyes were captivating and her innocent had look made me blush . “ h-hello “ she replied getting up and brushing the bottom of her skirt . force of habit i suppose after all she was human before she died .  
“ my name is joohyun and i would like to be your friend “ i said trying to not make it evident that i was nervous . seulgi smiled like she had been waiting for those words to come out of my mouth , i returned the smile and so began a new friendship i had with a ghost ._

 

_a semester passed from when i statrted to befriend seulgi but recently she has been acting strange , usually she would greet me with a smile but now she just frowns at me . she also has been more clingy to me and wont let me go out with my other friends which has let me to become distant with them . i didnt like it but what could i do ? it’s not like i could leave her alone and i dont want her to be lonely either . i knew what it’s like to be alone since i was locked up in my house of most of my childhood and i knew that i didnt want others to feel the same as i did , living or deceased but i couldnt handle this anymore and so i decided to tell seulgi that i would be leaving at the start of the next year ._

_“ seulgi im sorry but i rally have to ..“ i lied through my teeth , my heart ached as i saw her reaction . her face had fallen and tears were building up at the edges of her eyes ._

_“ joohyun .. please dont leave me .. you promised ! “ she yelled whilst crying . it broke me to see her like that … the desperation on her face , the tears , it was all too much to face . i looked down not wanting to make eye contact and feel the guilt that was building .  
“ i’m sorry .. but i cant really change my parents decision .. “ i replied holding back tears of my own . i heard footsteps coming towards me , a chill ran down my spine as the shadow of whoever was walking down the alley loomed over me . _

_“ who are you talking to girl ? “ said the owner of the shadow .i didnt answer .” are you by any chance talking to my daughter ? “ the voice continued .  
“ dad !! im here !! dad !! “ i heard seulgi yell at her father but i knew he couldnt hear her anyway so her screaming wouldnt do her any good . seulgi’s dad grabbed my arms and shake me . “ ARE YOU TALKING TO MY SEULGI ?? GIRL ANSWER ME ! WHERE IS SHE ?! “ he shouted as he got more and more enraged by my silence . seulgi was in range to grab his left arm but her hands went straight through and thus she began screaming again .” DAD NO ! LET GO OF HER ! DAD CAN YOU HEAR ME ? LET GO OF HER PLEASE ! “ she pleaded but again her efforts were for not . i kicked him where it hurt and ran for my life , i heard seulgi’s screams for me to come back and that she wouldnt do anything to upset me . i hear her pleads and screams but i didnt look back and ran , her dad was running after me then it was silent . seulgi had stopped screaming and that’s when i looked back to see that she was gone … she had ran after me too and she went over her boundary and faded forever . i felt tears stream down my face as i continued running to my home . ‘ you didnt deserve this any of this .. i shouldnt have talked to you .. now youre gone .. ‘ _

 

_i managed to get home before seulgi’s father got to catch me but it didnt stop him . he pounded on the door demanding me to go outside and tell him where his daughter is . fortunately for me my father was home and he handled the situation . once he was gone my father called me but i locked myself in my room not wanting to speak or see anyone . “ seulgi .. im sorry , i shouldnt have done that seulgi .. im so sorry “ i cried out . ever since then i didnt attempt to speak or acknowledge any ghost anymore , i was homeschooled until i was old enough to go to highschool where i met yeri and joy my best friends till now ._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EYYYYY I UPDATED !! HAHAHAHA SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT AND TBH I DONT THINK THIS IS ENOUGH TO COMPENSATE FOR MY PROCRASTINATION .. BUT OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH !! FOR READING THIS !! i hope you guys are enjoying this so far !


	4. warmth

seungwan was staring at joohyun’s face as she slept , the younger girl couldnt help but admire her features . to her joohyun was the most beautiful girl she had ever laid eyes on,she couldnt help but admire how thin her soft her lips looked , howrelaxed she looked as her soft breaths made her snore softly . seungwan smiled and rested her head in her hands as she watched joohyun sleep , she closed her eyes and smiled as she imagined what it would be like if she could actually kiss joohyun . the young ghost shook her head as fast as she could dismissing the idea , ‘ that would never happen ! get a hold of yourself seungwan ! ‘she continues watching the older girl as the soft breaths she takes make her seem so peaceful , the more she watches , the smile on her face grew wider . suddenly she saw a tear fall onto joohyun’s face , panic grew in her heart and she rushed towards her . she put her head on joohyun’s shoulder and started humming in hopes to calm the girl with her soothing voice .

 

‘ _holding a coffee in one hand ,_

_while the other plugs in earphones ._

_as the wind brushes past the fingertips ._

_hugging me while doing little things together ._

_that kind of person ._

_i hope there was someone like that out there ._

_here you are ._

_i worried a lot if i should talk to you or not ._

_my mind gets tangled ._

_the coffee that we were supposed to drink together is already two cups empty . i_

_’m falling for you ,_

_im falling for you ,_

_im falling for you once again_ ‘ seungwan sung .

she looked up to check if joohyun had calmed down and to her surprise the girl had and she was looking at her lovingly , seungwan blushed which earned a giggle from joohyun . “ i-i hope youre doing better now , you started crying when you were asleep . did you have a nightmare ? “ seungwan stuttered . joohyun sighed deeply knowing that the younger girl is just genuinely curious and maybe it is time to tell someone what happened all those years ago . and so she did . ‘’ that’s why i started ignoring ghosts because i didnt want something like that to happen again . “ she replied as she looked up t see seungwan’s expression she saw that there were tears in her eyes because she knew the consequences if she had faded away like how seulgi did . joohyun leaned forward to wipe the tears that were now falling but she stopped when her hand went through seungwan’s right cheek . she felt her heartbreak because she couldn’t touch seungwan’s face , that she couldnt wipe the tears that she couldnt kiss the poor girl . suddenly seungwan embraced her , though she couldnt feel it physically , she felt the warmth , she felt the sincerity and most of all she felt the love and comfort . she hugged her back as she heard soft whimpers and sniffles from seungwan who was tyring to calm herself down . after a while , seungwan pulled away , they stared each other for a few moments but joohyun slowly noticed that she was staring at seungwan’s lips that looked soft and just welcoming . before she knew it she kissed seungwan hoping she kissed her back , joohyun pulled away . she saw that seungwan was blushing , the girl infront of her was both shocked but looked as though she did kiss her back . a small smile crept on her face and the two started laughing moments after .

 

though joohyun didnt want to she felt as though she was falling for seungwan but how was that possible ? how could she fall in love with a ghost ? surely that would be wrong ? right ? she looked at seungwan again and reassurance filled her heart . though falling in love with seungwan would have it’s complications and limitations she knew confidently that they would overcome it together . ‘ every couple has problems and we are no different ‘ she thought with a smile . she got up and made some tea and that’s when realisation hit her , that’s when she realised that she just lost her first genuine kiss with a ghost and she didnt mind it at all when she noticed the younger girl’s head on her shoulder watching her make a cup of tea .

 

these were the moments where she thought that seungwan was a cute and curious cat . she couldnt help but giggle and that earned her a pout from seungwan . “ what’s so funny ? “ the girl asked . joohyun just shook her head and went back to the couch . she turned on the tv and patted her side . seungwan soon joined her and the both cuddled or something close to it . it might be her mind playing tricks but joohyun believed that she felt seungwan’s warmth as they cuddled through the night .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so i know that i havent updated in like forever and i apologise . life has been busy and i had writers block for most of it as well as me not having a laptop . i deeply apologise and i know that this chapter should've been longer but i think it ends on a very soft and good note . again i apologise


	5. the reason of the loss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay im sorry and i am shit at updating . and this chapter is the shortest by far that i have posted but i just want to update before i start my exams ! i will try to make the next few updates longer but no promises and i apologose . also do comment on what i can improve on ! THANKS FOR READING IT TOO I WOULD NEVER EXPECT IT TO REACH THIS . THANK YOU SO SO SO MUCH !! kove you guys !! <3

  
joohyun woke up not surprised that it was nearly noon , over the past few weeks seungwan has been helping her with her assignment that was due today . her editor didnt want to meet before 6 pm so she had enough time for some final touches and to get ready . seungwan had her eyes closed which meant that joohyun had worked her past her bed time , weird right ? for a ghost to have a bedtime even though she didnt need the sleep . ‘ i guess old habits die hard ? ‘ joohyun chuckled to herself as she carefully slipped out of bed . she stretched then headed to her desk where she edited her assignment a bit more before printing it out . she proceeded to go through her daily routine and once she was done , seungwan still had her eyes closed . joohyun had a lopped sided smile as she watched seungwan “ sleep “ , the younger girl was just too cute to handle and it made her heart melt into a puddle . she wrote a note to seungwan saying that she would be back before dinner at the very least . joohyun then headed out to the cafe her editor wanted to meet up .

the meeting went well and ended without her editor telling her to re do it agin because some words werent accurate , which meant that seungwan really helped . she smiled thinking of the girl who was probably wondering where she went , she giggled then bid farewell to her editor . as she step out of the cafe , she felt uneasy . a chill went up her spine as she turned the corner to a street away from the cafe , she looked behind to see someone following her and like any sane person would do she confronted them . “ what is it that you want ? “ she shouted to the person behind her . she heard their feet shuffle and their presence drew closer and closer , “ do you know what happened in your house a few year back ? “ they whispered directly into her ear which made joohyun shove them away . they giggled a bit more , “ theres no point in hiding it; i heard you talking to someone . when i checked you were alone so you probably can see ghosts i assume . “ they continued , joohyun froze not knowing what to say . her mind took her back to her time with seulgi which scarred her till she hid it and now when she finally is open to tell someone ( well just seungwan ) and now this stranger tells her that they know too because they stalked her or maybe they just like hanging out in near abandon buildings . “ what is it that you want ? “ joohyun trembled but masked it with fake confidence to seem calm . “ i want you to let me talk to her . “ they continued now their tone serious than before as they stared into joohyun’s raven eyes . the eyes that stared back were empty , guilt and joohyun almost felt sympathetic towards the stranger . joohyun snapped and shoved her away , running as she yelled “ DONT COME NEAR MY HOUSE NOR ME EVER AGAIN !! “ . she turned to her street and ran to her door, afraid that whoever was following her was still in pursuit . she barged in and locked her front door, startling the young ghost who was waiting at the steps , joohyun collapsed as the memories of what happened with seulgi flashed by her once again . the look on her face as she disappeared . the desperation is her voice , everything she tried to supress resurfing again and she collapsed before seungwan in a panic attack . “ j-joohyun , whats wrong ?! “ was all she heard from seungwan before everything faded .


End file.
